Star Wars: A Lost Cause
by Arcturox
Summary: The first installment of Star Wars: A Lost Cause. Jackn Cabos and Wilcha Grayu witness the destruction of the Jedi Temple and have to escape from the newly forming Empire. Rated T to be safe. It's really not all that bad.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

"Hey Grayu!"

Wilcha looked up. "Mmm?" he answered absentmindedly.

"We've got training in three minutes!"

"Oh!" Wilcha put down his PCD and jumped up to his feet. "We'd better run or we're going to miss it,"

"Yeah," said Jackn "they definitely made this temple to damn big."

"It gives it more of a…magnificent feel." Wilcha mused. Jackn didn't answer and ran on ahead. Wilcha sighed and set of running up a massive stair to the obsiskius' training room.

Four minutes later Jedi Knight, Hambodo stood before them with his lightsaber held delicately in his hands. "Now," began Hambodo "What is the first rule of Jedi combat?" A chorus of voices answered back.

"Respect your opponent!"

"Correct. Respect, and do not underestimate your opponent. Though he or she may seem weak, you must not assume that they are."

"Yes, Master Hambodo."

"Please recite the second rule."

"Do not mean to kill your opponent unless necessary!"

"Also correct, you must not kill unless _absolutely_ needed. If you approach your opponent with the meaning to kill him…" Hambodo's voice became more serious. "You will fall prey to the dark side."

"Yes, Master Hambodo."

"Now," said Master Hambodo "Time for sparring!"

A sound began to rumble through the building. The sound of marching feet.

Master Hambodo spun around to face the door. "There is a disturbance…Stay here children!" and with that Master Hambodo was gone in a flash, shooting from the door. As the rest the Obsiskius stepped back Jackn turned to Wilcha and motioned with his head to one of the rafters above the main hall. "C'mon let's go see!"

"He said to stay here…it might be something we can't handle…"

"_**We're**_ not handling anything. _**We**_ are just…watching" Jackn reasoned. Wilcha made a face but followed him, leaping up the wall and landing on one of the rafters. Jackn sat grasping his knees to himself and watching what was going on intently. Wilcha, though he hadn't wanted to go was now also watching with interest as Master Anakin entered the main hall with an army of clone troopers at his back. Jackn wondered what they could be at the Jedi temple for. Could the Jedi be expecting some sort of C.I.S attack? Or even a _Sith _attack? Soon his questions were answered, as the sound of laser fire ripped through the silence.

This _was_ the attack.

Jackn and Wilcha watched in horror as comrade after comrade fell to the clones. Lightsabers lit up everywhere and the clones were rushed by an onslaught of Jedi. From apprentices to padawans to masters, there were just too many clones. Master Anakin at the front of it all, lightsaber whipping through the air, hacking, slicing, and killing all who were once his friends. Jackn was confused, angry, and betrayed. Wilcha tugged on his sleeve. "Come ON!" He yelled, tugging even harder. "We have to get out of here!" Jackn looked up with an almost blank expression. What was happening? "HURRY UP JACKN LET'S GO!!" Wilcha screamed furiously. Jackn snapped back to his senses and got to his feet. "Let's get to the landing pad, maybe there's a transport!"

"Alright, run!" They leapt across the rafters toward the arched entryway to the landing pad. Burning blue laser shots screamed through the air all around the main hall, scarring the walls and destroying all Jackn and Wilcha once knew. To them, the world was ending. Wilcha looked down for the briefest of moments to the floor below and he wished he hadn't. There was Marne lying dead on the ground, a lightsaber burn across his back. Wilcha screamed with a vengeance that seemed to shake the room and for a flicker of a moment the clones around them paused and checked for the terrifying sound. Wilcha's eyes locked onto the nearest group of clones. They were standing on the landing platform speaking to someone in a small speeder. He jumped down from his perch on the rafters and charged towards them, drawing his glowing green lightsaber. Jackn yelled something to him, probably urging him to stop, but he didn't hear him. Wilcha heard only the dying breaths of those who had killed his life-long friend. He jumped into the crowd of clones and slashed.

One clone down.

Wilcha looked up to the clone to his left. The man had his gun raised, but Wilcha was to fast.

Two clones down.

With a searing blue flash shot past Wilcha's face, barely missing him. Another slash,

Three clones down.

Wilcha turned just in time to see three clones behind him with their guns raised and fingers on their triggers. He knew they were out of his range. His luck had just run out.

Almost.

The first shot missed him and flew into the distance, hitting the side of a building. The second shot caught Wilcha in the shoulder. The pain was excruciating, and like nothing else Wilcha had ever felt. His eyes shut tight as another bolt of blue light hit him in the side. By this time he was already slipping into unconsciousness and he barely felt it. The sounds around him slowly faded and his eyes slid shut. His last thought while conscious. Was that he was dying. He knew he was dying.

Jackn saw Wilcha's fight and was desperately looking for a strategic way into it to assist his friend. By the time he had found one, it was too late and the reinforcements had arrived. He saw Wilcha get shot. Twice. It added yet another layer of sorrow, confusion, hatred. All he felt at the moment was hatred. Jackn's eye's burned with a fury. Wilcha was dead, the Jedi were dead, everything was dead. Now there were only the clones, and him. He saw the clones circling around his friend's body to check if he was dead. So he jumped. He had been practicing his force run, and this was the perfect time to use it. He shot across the landing platform, grabbed Wilcha's body and leapt from the edge. He was unsure what he was going to do from there…

Luck was on both of their sides however, and they landed on the flat, hard metal top of a refugee ship.


	2. Chapter 2: Horace

**At first I was thinking this would only be a one hit thing, but my friend really likes it so I'm going to keep writing. Hope you're enjoying it! Please review, I want to know if there are any problems (or comments)! **

Jackn Cabos woke to a massive eye just above his face. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. The eye moved back with a whir. Jackn sighed; relieved it was only a medical droid, but as he looked around a new fear came over him. Where was he? He looked down next to him where a figure lay, an intravenous bacta pack connected to his vein. It was Wilcha. His breathing was labored, but he was alive. Jackn smiled a satisfied smile. He should have known something as ordinary as a blaster could never bring down Grayu. Jackn turned his attention to the room where he sat. It was round and had around eight medical beds all the way around it, plenty of equipment, well cleaned (with a few exceptions). It looked like a professional medical facility. Jackn frowned, but it wasn't a hospital. Besides the medical drone above him, there were no other droids or staff to be seen. Normally a hospital would be crawling with them. All the other figures in the beds were quiet. The only sound was the beeping of heart monitors and the whir of the droid above him. Jackn had a sudden urge to walk. He must have been lying down a long time. So he slid his legs sideways and picked himself up off the bed. Immediately a searing pain ran up his left leg. He crumpled to the ground gritting his teeth in agony. He took a couple of deep breaths and slowly reached his hand down to feel what was wrong. He could feel a small lump on his leg where there wasn't supposed to be one. _Probably broke it in my jump_ he thought, slowly and carefully lifting himself back onto his bed. With an exasperated sigh he relaxed for a moment. He didn't like lying down. He needed to know where he was. He could be in danger; maybe they had only kept him alive to interrogate him. He looked up to the medical droid and grinned at it.

"Sorry mate, I'll be needing to borrow your arm."

Jackn hobbled down the hallway with his makeshift splint of a droid arm and a pillow case holding up his broken leg. As he walked his fear grew slowly larger. He hadn't seen anyone besides the droid in the entire facility. It was strange, and besides that everything seemed to be white. From the curtains to the door panels. All white; it was creepy. Suddenly a high pitched beep rang from the room next to him and an automated voice rang over the intercom. "Code blue in room 273. Code blue in room 273. All available personnel on floor 3 report to room 273"

Jackn watched and waited to see the doctors and droids rushing to the room. He didn't have to wait long, but what he saw wasn't what he expected. A single droid came speeding down the hallway on its little wheels and entered the room. Jackn watched with curiosity as the droid work furiously on the patient in room 273. Its multiple arms worked with perfection and care. Precisely cutting and stitching where it need to. Soon the heartbeat of the patient was back to normal and the droid slowly rolled out of the room towards Jackn. It rose up to its full height and spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "Why are you out of your bed? You should be resting."

"Where is this place?"

"194 D'cain Street, stories 987-995."

"And who are you?"

"I am model 396, but I call myself Horace."  
"You call _yourself_ Horace?"

"That is correct."

Jackn looked confused at the droid. Medical droids weren't supposed to have opinions, even towards their name. Then again maybe he was programmed to say that.

"Who controls this facility?"

"I do."

Now Jackn was really confused. "Sorry, maybe you misunderstood. Who _owns_ this facility?"

"I do."

Jackn shook his head and decided to ignore the droid. He started down the hallway in the direction he had originally been going.

"Excuse me sir!" The droid yelled after him. "I would like my arm back please!"

Jackn turned around, startled. It was the same droid! "Are you the only droid on this floor?"

"I am the only droid in the _facility_." Horace said with almost an heir of pride. "I have responsibility of all patients in this building."

Jackn gaped at the droid and wondered if that was legal. "Now if you please," reminded Horace. "I would like my arm back. I will replace your splint with something more suitable, but I must suggest you get more rest before you check out." Horace gestured back towards the room Jackn had come from. "Your friend unfortunately will need a much longer time to recover." Jackn looked solemn.

"How long?" Horace though for a moment.

"Two weeks perhaps three before he is able to leave, and even then I would suggest strong medication." Jackn nodded and he and Horace made there way back to the room with Wilcha and the other patients. When they were only halfway there a beeping sound went off in Horace. "I have to leave you now. Many other patients to attend to!" and with that Horace raced down the hallway. Jackn lay down in his bed and removed his uncomfortable splint. He left the arm on his table next to the bed. He figured Horace could come back for it later if he wanted it.


End file.
